


Game of Life

by WishaDream



Series: Things I wrote in Middle/High school [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dating, F/M, Online Dating, gaming tournament, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: ContractKiller’s player, Jace, groaned and leaned back in his chair. He was in his early 20s and lived by himself in a good sized apartment. He was of average build and kept himself in shape by taking kick boxing at the local gym two days a week.He had been an avid gamer ever since he was in middle school and even now he liked to join his group of friends in a good game of online combat. But today had not been a particularly good gaming day.
Series: Things I wrote in Middle/High school [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794586





	Game of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't even remember writing half of these but I remember enjoying writing them so I thought I'd share some of them in case someone got some joy out of reading them. I didn't really have the time to rewrite any of them, some I know I've gone over several times to make better, some I think are the first draft, but again, more for entertainment than anything. Hopefully you'll enjoy them (unsure grimace.)

Story Four  
The Game of Life

The humidity of the jungle pressed down on the soldiers as they made their way through the dense greenery. The sound of gunfire floated along the heated jungle air. Four soldiers dove to the ground for cover. They waited a bit then the soldier at the front signaled for them to continue on.  
The soldier’s transmitters crackled as the leader of the other scout group’s voice came through their headsets. “Three clicks down, enemy spotted.”  
The soldier with the initials SK on his name tag clicked talk on his radio, “Roger. Moving on the east side of the grotto.” He motioned for the others to follow him and then hunched over, moving again through the jungle.  
“I have movement on my right. CK, check it,” said a soldier with dog tags initialed TBD.  
CK broke off from the party and headed over. Their radios crackled as he sent a message back, “emnaugdkfgu!”  
“What?”  
The scout ran back through the jungle to the group, guns firing behind him. He fell to the ground with a thud. He was dead.  
“Return fire and retreat to jungle!” ordered TBD.  
The two remaining soldiers fired at the dense jungle as they backed up. Gunfire came from behind and they also fell over dead.  
“What happened?” typed SK, or SugerKane, as his character lay there, waiting to spawn. “Why didn’t you tell us there was an ambush?”  
“It’s hard to run and type at the same time. Sorry,” replied ContractKiller or CK.  
“Man, you really need a headset,” typed TooBusyDying. He used a disappointed emoticon.  
“Respawning,” typed ContractKiller.

* * *

ContractKiller’s player, Jace, groaned and leaned back in his chair. He was in his early 20s and lived by himself in a good sized apartment. He was of average build and kept himself in shape by taking kick boxing at the local gym two days a week.   
He had been an avid gamer ever since he was in middle school and even now he liked to join his group of friends in a good game of online combat. But today had not been a particularly good gaming day.  
“Come on, come on, Come agh!” His character fell to the jungle floor dead. “Not again. AGH!”  
He growled and waved his arm angrily in the air, causing his controller to slip out of his hand and fly across the room. He winced as it hit the wall and broke, falling to the floor where it broke some more. He moaned and fell back against his couch, running his hands through his close cropped brown hair. “Just great!”

Jace struggled as he held boxes with one arm and leg and used his other hand to unlock the door to his apartment.  
“Hey.”  
He turned his head and looked over at a girl standing across the hall from him. She was rather pretty with short chestnut brown hair and a short slender build.  
His eyebrows rose, confused by her sudden greeting. He had never talked to her before, or even really seen her before. Their work schedules must have been different or she was new to the building. Or visiting her boyfriend. He reasoned. That must be it, she's lost and looking for his place.  
“Hey.”  
She smiled. “You play. Right?”  
“Huh?” She motioned to his boxes and he looked down at the one on top which had a picture of the game controller he had just bought. “Oh yeah, I play.”  
She scuffed her foot on the ground and looked down suddenly nervous. “Um, this is kinda weird, but, have you ever played Final Kingdom?”  
A big smile came over his face as he replied, “Oh yeah. That game is awesome!”  
She nodded. “Yeah I know. Did you beat the Trigena monster?”  
“Oh yeah. That thing was tough.”  
She bit her lip and smiled sheepishly. “Do you think you could help me?”  
“Um, sure I--.” The items he was holding started to slide off starting at the top where the controller's box sat. The girl reached out and quickly caught it all before it fell.  
“Here,” she said, taking the packages from him. “Let me help you first.”  
“Thanks.” He unlocked the door and opened it. 

* * *

The next day found the camouflaged warriors in the dark jungles of the Congo again.  
“Fan out,” ordered SugerKane.  
His teammates ContractKiller and TooBusyDying nodded. “Right.” They fanned out, one taking the left side and the other taking the right.  
“Detecting two heat signals to my left,” reported CK.  
“Right, let’s go check it out.”  
The three merged together before coming upon the heat signals. Their targets didn’t see or hear them come up from behind and didn't even turn before they were shot dead.  
“Alright,” said TBD with a cheer emoticon, “that was awesome. You’re doing better CK. We rock!”  
“You guys almost to the rendezvous point?” asked LimitedEdition from the other radio.  
“Almost,” replied SK.  
“Just need to cross this puddle of a swamp and we’re there,” replied CK.  
He and TBD laughed at his joke.  
“Great,” said a member of LE’s group, WildMustang, “can’t wait to get this mission over with.”  
“Tell me about it,” said HigherBeing.  
“Then we can partay!” cheered CK.  
The three stepped into the swamp and started their long trudge to the other side.

The team of six, who had named their collective team Team Titans, met all together at the base camp ten minutes later.  
“Alright,” said LE, their captain, “let’s take a five minute break before we go on.”  
“Right!” chimed all.  
“Brb, bathroom,” typed CK. He sat his character down.  
“Man, CK totally rocked today,” said TBD with an excited motion.  
“Yeah, and he’s talkative too,” said WM.  
LE nodded. “I know. He usually has a hard time moving and talking at the same time.”  
“Yeah,” said HB. “What’s up with that today?”  
LE shrugged. “Don’t know.”

* * *

Jace jumped over the back of the couch and landed beside the girl he had met in the hall the day before.   
Her name was Connie and it turned out that she had lived in the apartment just as long as he. They had both found it funny how they were both gamers yet never talked before or even seen each other before that day. Though she was sure she had seen him once on the elevator.  
“Your friends are wondering what’s the deal with your new skills,” she said.  
“Huh?”  
“Your ability to type and move at the same time.”  
“Oh yeah.” He grinned. “Let’s just let them wonder.”  
She smiled back. “Right.”

* * *

CK stood up. “Back.”  
“Alright. If everyone’s ready,” said LE as the other troops got up, “let’s blow this popsicle stand.”  
WM shook his head. “Oh that’s lame man.”  
“What?”  
“Real old, man,” commented TBD. “Real old.”  
LE groaned. “Let’s just go.”

* * *

Jace held out the controller to Connie. “You wanna try this mission?”  
“Huh? Oh no, not me. I’m not good at this type of game.”  
“You sure?”  
She nodded. “I’m sure. Thanks.”  
He shrugged. “Okay.” He looked back at the screen but didn’t move.  
She noticed him glance at her. “What?”  
He shook his head. “Nothing.” He glanced at her again.  
She turned and looked at him with a smile. “What?”  
“It’s kind of weird,” he replied slowly.  
“What is?”  
“I’ve played with a few girl gamers but, I’ve never met one in real life.”  
“Am I what you imagined?”  
He chuckled. “Not really.”  
“Well don’t worry, you’re not what I imagined either. And that’s a good thing.”  
They smiled at each other.  
She looked over at the screen and pointed. “Your mates are leaving.”  
“Oh!” He turned back around to the screen.

* * *

The two teams moved through the jungle together, making their way to their next hit point.  
TBD cocked his head to the side and slowed. “I hear noise to my left.”  
“Alright,” said LE. “We’ll split up. Team one, go check it out. Team two keep true.”  
All nodded and split up, CK, SK, and TBD headed towards the sound. They stopped at the edge of the jungle and looked out at a small ramshackle village.  
CK clicked on his radio. “A village LE. What are your orders?”  
“Torch it.”  
“What?!”

* * *

Jace laughed at Connie’s expression. “He’s only joking. It’s an inside joke.”  
“Oh,” she smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.”

* * *

“J/K,” said CK.  
“Just come back and meet us at the cross roads,” continued LE, “so we can check them out.”  
CK nodded. “Right.” He turned to head back. There was a loud crack from a sniper and SK fell to the ground with a soft thud. “We’re being fired on!”  
CK and TBD turned and started firing at the forest.  
“Hold your ground,” ordered LE. “We are on our way.”  
“Spawning,” typed SK as his body disappeared.  
His two teammates hid behind trees and scanned the forest for the sniper.

* * *

Connie pointed to an area on the screen. “There he is.”  
Jace nodded. “Right.” He leaned forward, biting his lip in concentration as he lined up the cross hairs with the sniper's head.

* * *

“I’ve got the sniper in my hairs,” said CK over the radio. “Should I shoot?”  
“No wait. It might give away your position if there are more,” replied LE.  
CK kept the cross hairs on the sniper but didn’t fire. “Right.”

* * *

Connie exhaled as if she had been holding her breath and smiled. “Whew that was exciting.”  
Jace grinned and nodded. “Always gets my blood pumping.”  
She stood up and set the keyboard on the coffee table. “I better get home.” She headed to the door. “Later.”  
“You wanna play tomorrow?”  
She paused with her hand on the doorknob and turned back. “I would, but I’ve gotta baby-sit my niece.”  
“Okay. Well then, some other time then.”  
“Yeah. Later.” She waved as she closed the door.

* * *

LE groaned the next day. Gun fire sounded on the other side of his headset as CK’s team found themselves under fire. “Man CK, today you are playing worse than you’ve ever played before.”  
“Doiri,” came CK’s reply.  
“What was that?” asked SK.  
“I think it’s his version of sorry,” replied LE. “Man, you need to get a headset.”  
“Too poor,” replied CK.  
“CK just got sniped,” reported SK as his buddy’s body hit the ground.  
“Don’t break another controller CK,” ordered LE.  
“Yes. Spawning.”  
“I think we should just dump his butt,” whispered WM to LE.  
“No,” whispered LE back, “he’s my bud and I’m not dropping him.”  
“Then maybe you should leave too.”  
“Fine,” LE put his type back on group. “CK log off, we’re going. We’re not wanted.”  
“Nah Limited, I’ll go. You stay.”  
“You’re my friend. I’m not letting you go alone.”  
The computer reported the two had logged off a short time later.  
“Way to go Mustang,” said HB. “Now we are gonna die.”  
The computer reported SugerKane, HigherBeing, and TooBusyDying had logged off, next.  
WM groaned. “Ah man, this stinks.”  
He put up the flag saying he was looking for a team. “Baby’s.”

* * *

Jace got up and walked over to his door. His friend Dennis walked in with a box of pizza. He headed straight into the kitchen and set it on the counter with a game case.  
“Wanna play a non MMORGP?” he asked holding up the case.  
“Yeah sure. What’s that?”  
Dennis handed him the game.  
"Woah, Undead Wars?!? I heard this has like a one year waiting list at all the stores.”  
Dennis grinned. “Yeah. That’s why I ordered mine two years ago.”  
Jace laughed. “Okay, let’s play.”  
The two went over to the couch and sat down.  
Dennis nudged him with his elbow. “Hey, what was up with you today? You were doing so good yesterday.”  
Jace rubbed the back of his neck as he grinned sheepishly. “Well, I had a little help.”  
Dennis’s eyebrow rose. “What kind of help?”  
Both turned when they heard a knock at the door.  
“Just a sec.” Jace got up and went over to the door. Connie stood on the other side holding a measuring cup. “Oh hey.”  
She smiled. “Hey. Um, you wouldn’t happen to have any sugar would you? We’re baking cookies.”  
“Oh sure.” He took the cup. “Come on in while I get it.”  
“Thanks.” She stepped inside. Seeing Dennis she waved. “Hi.”  
Dennis came over and shook her hand. “Hi, I’m Dennis.”  
“Connie.” She pushed her hair behind an ear.  
“You Jace’s neighbor?”  
She nodded. “Yeah, I live across the hall and one door over.”  
“Oh really.” He looked over at Jace who was opening every drawer, looking for the sugar. “You know each other long?”  
“Not really. Just this week really.”  
“Ah. And how did that happen?”  
“I saw Jace struggling with some gaming stuff and I’ve been having some trouble with a game,” she shrugged slightly, “so I asked him to help.”  
“Was he able to?”  
She laughed. “No. But he gave me some great tips. They’ve helped. I’ve gotten really close to beating it.”  
“What is it?”  
“The Trigena on Final Kingdom.”  
“Oh that thing's a cake walk. I could beat it for you if you like.”  
“Um, thanks but—I’ve got it.”  
Jace came back over with the measuring cup which was still empty. “Sorry. I guess I used it all. Though on what I don’t know.”  
She smiled and took the cup. “That’s fine. I’ll find something else that doesn’t need sugar. Thanks. See you later.” She waved and walked back to her apartment.  
Dennis grinned and elbowed Jace as he shut the door.  
“What?”  
“You didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend.”  
“Girlfriend?” asked Jace. “What, Connie? No. She’s just a friend.”  
“Well then why, when I offered to beat that monster for, did she say no.”  
“Because she likes to do things for herself. She just wanted tips. That and she could probably tell you were flirting with her.”  
Dennis held up his hands. “Hey. I would never flirt with your girl.”  
Jace groaned. “She’s not my girl. We’re just friends.”  
“Hey. Is she the one that’s been typing for you?”  
Jace avoided eye contact. “Well um…yeah.”  
Dennis laughed. “Oh that’s funny. I gotta tell the guys. They’ll find it hilarious. “CK has a girl typing for him, but she’s just a friend.” He laughed harder, doubling over. “They won’t believe it.”  
“No, please don’t tell them.”  
“Why not?” Dennis wiped away a laugh tear. “You ashamed as much as me?”  
“No I’m not ashamed. I just…I just don’t want them getting the wrong impression like you have. Just cause she’s a girl doesn’t mean we have to be dating. Guys and girls can be just friends.”  
Dennis frowned. “Yeah if one is gay maybe.”  
“You are a freak.”  
“Naw man, you are the freak.”  
Jace glared and walked back to the couch. “Can we just play the game already?”  
Dennis sighed. “Fine.”

* * *

“Hey CK, you alone today?” asked WM the next day in the game.  
“What?”  
“How’s your “keyboard?” asked SK with a snicker.  
“What in the world are you talking about!?” he asked angrily. He then realized what was going on. “Wait.” He turned and emoted a glare at LE.  
LE smiled innocently. “What?”  
“You told them! I told you not to tell them!”  
“Aw man, what’s the big deal?”  
“Yeah, what’s the problem?” asked WM. “Girl gamers are hot. I mean, look at those Frag girls.”  
“That’s the reason!” snapped CK.  
“What?” asked TBD.  
“Comments like that. Girl gamers just want to play, not be hit on. That’s why I didn’t want to tell you. ‘Cause I knew you’d make stupid uneducated comments like that.”  
“Aw come on CK,” said HB soothingly, “WM is just an idiot. Don’t judge all of us on what he does.”  
CK sighed. “Yeah. You’re right. Sorry.”  
“So,” said SK slowly. “LE says she’s hot.”  
CK groaned as he threw his hands up in the air. “Yeah, real different than WM.”  
HigherBeing reached over and slapped SugerKane upside the head. “Don’t be a doofus.”  
“Hey um, so are we gonna play or not?” asked LE.  
“Wait a minute,” said HB holding up his hand. “Someone’s at my door. BRB.”  
He put his character on wait and then came back a few seconds later. “Okay I gotta go. My ride's here now.”  
“See ya HB,” said LE. The others waved.  
"HigherBeing has logged off," displayed on the screen.  
“Now what?” asked WM crankily.  
“We go on without him,” replied CK as he cocked his gun.

* * *

Cars drove down the city road, each going its own way. Connie and her friend, Stacy, sat in her car with music playing softly in the background.  
“I’m glad you could come shopping with me,” said Connie, looking over at her friend and smiling.  
“No problem. Besides you need major help in the fashion department.”  
Stacy had been a cheerleader in high school and still looked the part now. Her hair was dyed blonde and kept perfectly conditioned and styled. At least when she was out. At home Stacy was a completely different person. Sweats were her favorite outfit and gaming was her favorite past time. Connie and she spent most of their Saturday nights in high school and college kicking butt at computer and console games. Connie had been the only one then who knew of this little secret and even still today. To everyone else Stacy was a high class girl who didn’t know the difference between an RPG and an RPM.  
Connie frowned. “You are so mean sometimes. And wrong. My fashion sense is just fine thank you.”  
“Well then I guess you don’t need me.”  
“Okay, okay I need you. I need the perfect outfit for this job interview.”  
Stacy patted her friend's arm. “Don’t worry. I’ll help you find it.”

Jace came out of his apartment looking down at a gamer’s magazine. He looked up and made a double take when he saw Connie locking her door, wearing a sharp lady's business suit.  
“Woah, nice suit.”  
She turned and smiled. “Thanks. I have a job interview today.”  
“Job interview? I thought you already had one.”  
“Yeah but this one pays better. And it would get me away from the jerks at the other one.”  
He laughed. “Oh right. Well good luck then.”  
“Thanks.” She waved and headed down the hall.  
He watched her and then remembered, “Work.” He turned and ran the opposite way.

* * *

“SK’s down!” called CK over the radio as he ran backwards, shooting at the woods.  
LE growled and ducked behind a tree. “WM and HB just got sniped here too! What the heck is going on?”  
“Whoever this new team is, they’re no noobs. We’re getting sniped as soon as we resp--.” TBD fell back, blood spraying as he was shot in the head.  
“Another headshot LE. I can’t find them!”  
“I think we got some campers on our hands here. Everyone delta formation!”  
WM respawned and was immediately shot. “I would Limited, but I keep getting killed before I can move!” WM slammed his hand down on his coffee table at home.  
“LE, doesn’t this style of play seem familiar to you?” asked CK in whisper mode.  
“Yes. I hope we’re wrong though.”  
“We’ve only got three more minutes and then the match is over,” said HB. “We have to find these guys and kill them.”  
“If we could spawn then we could,” said TBD.  
“You guys try your best to get away. Me and CK will find them.”  
CK rolled behind another tree just as a shot hit the ground near him. This situation seemed all too familiar, only last time, he had been on the other side of the sniper rifle.

The team met up after the battle in the base camp. It had been a full blown massacre.  
WM emoted throwing his hat down. “I can’t believe this. Who were those guys?”  
“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the losers.”  
All turned and watched as the opposing force, Team Doomsday, swaggered into the camp.  
Their leader, DeathItself grinned and sat down on the camp bench. “I was hoping you guys would be a bigger challenge, but I guess not.”  
His team of big muscled and ruff featured members stood silently behind him with their arms crossed threateningly.  
“The only reason you won is because you camped at the spawn points,” growled LE.  
“So what? That’s called strategy. Hey, if you guys had done it first, you wouldn’t hear us complaining.”  
CK crossed his arms. “I’m sure.”  
“Who do you think you are anyway?!” snapped WM as HB moved in front of him to prevent him from charging at them.  
“We’re Team Doomsday of course.” He grinned smugly. “And we’re taking over the spot of best team now.”  
“That’s what you think!”  
“No. That’s what we know.” He stood up. “So get ready, cause it’s gonna happen fast.”  
He walked away as his team followed.  
WM clenched his fist and growled. “Jerks.”  
“Don’t worry guys. They obviously don’t realize how hard the missions are. They can’t get as high as we are that fast,” replied TBD.  
“The way they played, I don’t think they are new to this game,” replied HB.  
“What does that mean?” asked SK.  
“It means that they have the skill to move up the chart fast,” CK replied.  
LE nodded. “We need to watch our backs.”

* * *

Connie sat on the couch and waited as Jace made himself a sandwich.  
“So what is so important about this chart that you're worried about Doomsday? What does it matter who is on top?”  
Jace came back and sat beside her. “The manufacturer's are having a tournament at the big gaming convention this year. Those who have the top five scores on a certain day are going to be flown out to California for the tournament where the teams will play against each other. And whoever wins at the end of that will get a special prize.”  
“Really? What is it?”  
He shrugged. “Don’t know. But it’s promised to be really awesome. I’ve heard rumors that it's an entire computer gaming system and the chance to test out their next game.”  
“Woah, that sounds cool.”  
He nodded. “Ever since we heard the announcement about the tournament we started practicing and got a team together for it. It just started last week, but we’ve gotten really far up on the board. We're even at the top for the moment. And we'll compete against all the top five teams. But if we play again like we did today, we have no hope of winning.”  
“Bummer. Isn’t it unfair? I mean, others can play 24-7 and stuff till the end and maybe knock you off.”  
“Thing is that the contest is only run at certain times of the day. So the points you gain only count at those times. That’s why you have to move fast through the levels and battles so that you can get more points in less time.”  
“Well, I know you guys can do it. You’ve worked really hard and some late entrants are not going to take your title.”  
Jace smiled. “Thanks. I really hope you’re right. I do not want to have to face them at the final five.”  
“So, ready to play more?”  
He nodded and put his sandwich in his mouth as he picked up his controller. “Umf, pmmf.”

* * *

Days quickly passed and every member of Team Titan's eyes were fixed on the board, watching as Team Doomsday quickly made their way up it. CK and the others played hard, but their score only rose a few hundred a day, while Doomsday increased by a thousand.  
“They have to be using a cheat or something,” commented WM at base camp one day.  
“They could be just that good,” replied TBD.  
WM snorted.  
“What are we gonna do? I mean, we’ve secured the top five, but if we have to face them at the tourney, we’re doomed,” said SK with a worried emote.  
“They can’t actually play the way they did when they play us at the tourney, can they?” asked HB.  
LE shook his head. “No. But someone who plays like that, I think they would have several different schemes for winning.”  
“So can’t we come up with our own strategies to win?” asked SK.  
“We have some in place, but this guy is too unpredictable. Everyone who has played him has said so. Anything they come up with, he has a counter attack. Even their counters to his counters failed. He’s like a monster.”  
“An invincible monster.”   
The team flopped down on the bench, their spirits gone from them.  
CK stood up. “Come on guys, you can do it. I’ve seen you play all this month and you haven’t let anything get you down. Level Gamma, which no one else could beat in under 5 minutes, you did it. Level Cappa, which was said to be unbeatable, you beat it!”  
“Yeah, and so did Team Doomsday,” said WM gloomily.  
CK got up on the table. “You guys are a team. A strong team that never let any challenge get to you. When you fell, you helped each other get back up. This guys, is your final boss. You have to stand as one and face it head on. Together you can defeat anything.”  
The team stared at him.  
WM leaned over to LE. “Is that CK’s girlfriend talking?”  
Jace leaned over and grabbed the keyboard from Connie. “he’ds not mey gikeldhfs1”  
LE nodded. “Yeah. That just now was him objecting. He never was very good at typing under pressure.”  
The team laughed.

* * *

“Sorry about that,” said Connie as Jace handed the keyboard back to her.  
“It’s okay. I think it helped. See, they all look more confident.”  
Connie stared at the expressionless characters. “Um yeah, sure.”  
He smiled and patted her hand. “Well if they don’t, I do. Thanks.”  
She smiled back. “You’re welcome.”

The top five competition period passed and Jace constantly waited by the mail for the letter announcing their eligibility for the tournament.  
“Come on man,” said Dennis at his house one day. “Let’s play this game.”  
“Why aren’t you at home waiting for your mail? We shouldn’t be playing some other game we should be practicing with the team.”  
“But isn’t practicing too much bad?” asked Connie.  
Dennis nodded. “The girl has a point. If we play too much we’ll mess ourselves up. This is a good time to take a little break. We’ll practice again when we arrive at the hotel. Are you gonna be coming with us Connie?”  
“Me? I don’t know. I’d have to take off work and--,” she glanced at Jace, “I’m not part of the team.”  
“Sure you are. You are a major part of the team.” Dennis grinned. “You’re like the team mascot. Right Jace?”  
“Um,” Jace turned and looked at them, “yeah, I guess. If you’d like to come Connie, that would be cool. The team really wants to meet you and this would be the perfect time.”  
“Won’t this be the first time that you all meet in real life?” she asked.  
Dennis nodded. “Yeah. I’ve seen a picture online of a few of the guys, but the rest I’m not really sure what they look like. Most of the players on our team are really secretive about their personal lives.”  
“I hope they all can make it. What happens if a teammate can’t make it?”  
“That’s what alternates are for. You have to have one just in case.”  
“Who’s yours?”  
“We don’t need one because all are assured of coming, but, we could always say you are ours. Then you can use the alternate’s plane ticket.”  
“Well, if you have an extra ticket, I guess I have to take it.” She smiled.  
“Mails here!” Neither of the two noticed Jace had left the room before her ran back in with the mail. He hurriedly flipped through the letters until he found the one he had been waiting for. He held it above his head triumphantly and smiled. “Yes! The golden ticket!”  
Dennis and Connie laughed as he danced around the room. They were already halfway there to the day of the tournament.

* * *

“Turns out HigherBeing lives in our city. He said he’d be meeting us at the airport,” said Dennis in the car as they drove to the airport.  
Jace smiled and wiggled excitedly in the backseat. “This is so awesome. We’re on our way to a game tournament. An official game tournament with large screen TVs and state of the art equipment to play our favorite game. It’s like my dream come true.”  
“Yeah, and we’ll get to meet the creators of the game. And other players. This is so cool.” Connie was just as excited as he.  
“Yeah, and for the first time, we’ll all have headsets and be playing in the same room,” said Dennis.  
They stopped the car and got their luggage before heading inside. Connie looked around the terminal as they walked to their gate.  
“So how are we going to know which person is HigherBeing?”  
“By this.” Jace pointed to the official tournament gamers shirt he wore under an over shirt.  
“Oh, I think I see him.”  
All looked where Connie pointed. The person was blocked by a rack of cases and only the back of the shirt announcing the tournament sponsors was visible. The three picked up their bags and hurried over.  
“Hey HigherBeing is that you--,” Dennis stopped talking as the person turned around and was revealed to be a tall, slender, blonde girl.  
Connie looked the most surprised of all. “Stacy?! You are HigherBeing?”  
“You know her?” asked Jace. “And he’s a she?”  
Stacy grinned. “Hey guys.”  
Connie put her hands on her hips. “Hey. You knew I was going to this tournament with them. Why didn’t you tell me you were part of the team?”  
She shrugged. “Guess it never came up.”  
“Wow, I can’t believe this. Higher is a girl,” said Dennis, his jaw almost touching the floor.  
Stacy sighed. “Yeah, see, this is one of the reasons I didn’t tell you guys.”  
“Well it’s great to finally meet you Hig—I mean, Stacy,” said Jace as he held out his hand. “I’m ContractKiller, and this is LimitedEdition.”  
She shook their hands and smiled. “Great to meet you guys also.”  
Dennis shook his head. “Man, I can’t wait to meet the others even more now. I wonder how many more surprises we’ll have.”

They arrived at the hotel where the tournament was sponsoring their gamers. Connie took the tournament itinerary and looked it over.  
“Orientation starts at five and then dinner's at seven. So I guess we have two hours to unpack and find the rest of the team.”  
They each went up to their rooms and unpacked. They had all agreed to meet at the fountain in the middle of the hotel. Arriving at the fountain they found that every team had seemed to agree on the same meeting spot.  
“Good thing they put our team names on the front of our shirts,” said Jace. “That should help some.”  
“Well, well, if it isn’t Team Pipsqueak.”   
They turned around and saw a guy in his twenties with black spiked hair and a devilish goatee standing behind them. His tournament shirt proudly sported in bloody letters “Team Doomsday.” His fellow members stood behind him, as quiet as in the game and just as threatening looking.  
Dennis clenched his fists and glared. “Well if it isn’t Gavin.”  
Connie and Stacy looked back and forth between Jace and Dennis who were glaring at the new comer.  
“You know him?” asked Connie.  
“Sure do. We used to game together,” replied Jace through clenched teeth. “Till he broke up the team and left.”  
“I wasn’t the one who broke it up,” replied Gavin. “You and your sissy ways of playing did it. Couldn’t stomach winning.”  
“There was no sport in the way you won Gavin. And no fun either.”  
“Oh that’s not true. It’s tons of fun the way I play. Right guys?” His team just stood there menacingly staring at the two boys. “Well, it was nice seeing you guys again. And it will be even nicer later when we kick your butts. Well, until then.” He waved and he and his team stalked away.  
“So you knew him before now?” asked Stacy.  
“Yeah. We gamed together all the time. We and a few other guys. But then we had a difference in opinion of what fair game play was and our team broke up,” said Dennis.  
“Yeah, and just before a tournament. We couldn’t get a new team together in time so we had to forfeit.”  
“That stinks,” said Connie, shaking her head.  
“Well that’s in the past now, and this time we’re not going to let him take this away. We’re going to win.  
“That’s the spirit. Now let’s go find your other teammates.”  
They found WildMustang first, flirting with a group of uninterested girls. His name was Anthony and he was sixteen and thought he was Casanova. Sporting red shades and slicked back brown hair with a black leather jacket, he thought he was the coolest thing.  
“Wow, you are hot,” he said as he shook Connie’s hand. “And man Higher, why did you never tell me you were a girl.”  
She shook his hand quickly and then pulled it away with a disgusted face.   
“Hey guys.”  
Running up behind them came what turned out to be SugerKane, who was a rather big guy in his mid twenties with the name of Howard. He wore thick glasses and turned out to love anime just as much as gaming.  
“So I guess now all we’re waiting for is TBD,” said SK as he shook Jace’s hand emphatically.  
“Are you boys from Team Titans?” A woman in her thirties in a pink sundress asked them.  
The group stared at her and nodded.  
“Greggy, over here!”  
A boy in a wheelchair wheeled over to them and smiled. “Hey guys. I’m TooBusyDying, or Gregory. It’s really nice to meet you. Oh, and this is my mom.”  
The team shook each of their hands.  
“Well isn’t this team just full of surprises,” commented Stacy with a chuckle.  
Connie looked at her watch. “It’s four thirty, we should probably start heading over to the tournament building.”  
Together they headed to the tournament center, talking excitedly to each other along the way.

Jace shut the door behind his teammates later that night after a quick practice round. Dennis and Anthony left to find some cute girls. Gregory and his mom had decided to hit the sack early.  
Jace went over to his bed and sat down. He looked over at the other bed where Connie lay on her stomach, her feet in the air, as she read a gaming magazine.  
“Where’s Stacy?”  
“She is going to the hotel restaurant to get a snack with a guy she met on the game floor. Says he has potential.” She turned a page in the magazine and then looked at him. “Why? You want me to leave?”  
He shook his head. “No it’s fine. I don’t mind. I welcome the company.” He lay back on the bed.  
Connie set down the magazine and sat up, crossing her legs. “So this Gavin guy. I heard Dennis telling Howard about how you and he are like rivals or something?”  
He nodded. “Yeah. Even when we were on the same team he was always competing with me. Anything I did, he had to do better. Anything I had, he wanted it or something better than it.”  
“So do you think that’s why he entered this tournament, because he knew you would be entering also and wanted to beat you?”  
He shrugged. “Not sure, but it’s probably why. I had started to think he had give up gaming cause I didn’t see him at any of his usual gaming spots for a year. But I guess he was just biding his time and building up a super team.”  
“Well you have a super team also. Even more super than his.”  
Jace chuckled. “Thanks mascot.”  
She smiled.  
He sat up. “Hey. You wanna go check out the booths they have set up?”  
“Sure.”

Booth after booth advertising new games, or existing ones filled the convention hall. This convention was as much about the tournament as game advertising. People from all over the world were coming in for the convention, and to watch the tournaments gamers meandered down the aisles checking out the items on tables and racks. Connie and Jace stopped at a particularly interesting game booth advertising the soon release of their favorite title.  
Jace looked at the preview video for the game and whistled. “Man, the graphics for this sequel are awesome.”  
“I know. Final Kingdom 2 is going to be so much fun. I don’t know how I’m gonna get any work done when it comes out.”  
He nodded. “I know. I barely got anything done with the last game.”  
“Well if it isn’t little Jace.”  
Jace frowned as he turned and saw Gavin. He had two extremely hot booth babes on each arm.  
Jace narrowed his eyes. “Gavin.”  
“Oh Jace, this is Trixie and Tami. They work over there at the ObiCum booth. Who’s your friend?”  
“This is Connie. She’s our alternate.”  
“Oh really? So you have two girls on your team?”  
“I’m actually just here for moral support. They had the extra ticket for the alternate. I don’t play this game,” she replied.  
“But you do play games?”  
She nodded.  
Gavin grinned. “What a score. A hot girl that plays games. You are one lucky man, Jace.”  
Jace glared. “We’re just friends.”  
“Oh I see. That’s interesting. So Connie, you wanna come see what a real gamer can do?”  
Connie folded her arms. “No thanks. I’ve already seen what one can do.”  
He grinned. “Oh, so you’ve seen my handy work.”  
“Yes, but I wasn’t talking about you. I was speaking of Jace.”  
Gavin chuckled. “Oh. Well my dear, you haven’t seen real gaming if all you’ve seen is Jace play. I mean he’s good, I’ll give him that. But he’s a noob compared to me.”  
“I’m sure.”  
Gavin moved away from the two blondes and walked over to Connie, putting his arm around her. She leaned away. “So, you wanna take me up on my offer?”  
Connie reached up and removed his arm from around her. Jace covered a laugh. “No thanks. I’ll stick with my gamer.”  
Gavin shrugged. “Suit yourself.” He walked back over to the girls and put his arms around them. “But my offer still stands for when you are ready to dump that dweeb.” He turned and walked off.  
Connie sighed and rolled her eyes. “What a sleaze. I don’t know how anyone could like that.”  
Jace stepped over to her. “I think it’s his overconfidence that attracts them to him.”  
She snorted. “Well I don’t know about them, but I personally think overconfidence is overcompensation for a small issue with his game system.”  
The two laughed and continued down the booth aisles.

The day of the tournament finally arrived. There would be five rounds with two fights going on simultaneously in each round. At the end, the team with the most wins would be the victor. And if there was a tie in the number of wins, the tying teams would face off against one another.  
Jace took the fight schedule from one of the reps.  
"What does it say?" asked Connie.  
"Round one it looks like we and Team Nacho are going to be battling first."  
"And Doomsday?"  
He skimmed the list. "They are also playing in the first round against Team Puff but it looks like we don't battle them till the end. If we make it."  
She patted his arm. "You'll make it."

The first round started and Connie cheered as the Team Titan's battled Team Nacho. Loud cheering came from the other side of the tournament hall where the other two teams were playing.  
"What's going on?" asked Connie as someone hurried past.  
"Team Doomsday is slaughtering Team Puff."  
She frowned and bit her lip as she looked back at the screen that showed Team Titan's fight. They were doing well, but they were in no way "slaughtering" the team.  
She shook her head, psyching herself back up. "They'll pull it out. It doesn't matter how much they win by as long as they win."

Connie smiled as Jace and his teammates walked towards her with victorious smiles on their faces.  
"Congratulations."  
"Thanks," said Jace.  
"What was that earlier?" asked Anthony as he looked back towards where Doomsday had been playing.  
Connie shrugged and lied, "I don't know."  
"Let's get some lunch," said Gregory's mom as she wheeled him towards the cafeteria.  
The team talked excitedly about their game during lunch and then after met up for the next round.   
Connie frowned as loud cheers came again from the side where Doomsday was fighting. Much of the crowd that had been watching Team Titan's game in the first round had moved over to watch Doomsday fight.  
She hid her worry behind a smile as the Titans raised their hands with shouts of victory as the second round ended.  
"What's got you so worried?" whispered Stacy as the group headed to dinner.  
"It's nothing," replied Connie. "I'm not worried."  
Her friend frowned but didn't press the issue.  
With two wins for both Team Titan's and Doomsday, round three began with Doomsday sitting out. Team Titan's took on Team Puff who put up a fight but in the end "succumbed to our superior strategy," as Dennis put it while the team headed towards their rooms that night.  
"I'm bushed," said Howard as he yawned.   
“Ah, my thumbs are killing me,” groaned Anthony. “I need ice.”  
“You all did really great,” said Connie.  
“Yeah, but if Doomsday wins their next game then we'll be tied again,” said Dennis. “And if they keep winning we're going to have to take them on in the final game.”  
“Well Team Headstrong, the team they are going to play, was pretty good when we played them,” said Jace.  
“They better be more than pretty good when they play Gavin, or we’re doomed.”  
Everyone on the team sighed and slumped their shoulders.  
“Oh come on guys, don’t be so gloomy. You won all your games today. You were real pros,” said Connie as she stepped in front of the group, stopping them. “And even if you lose tomorrow to them, you still were awesome. Besides, they might lose against Headstrong before you even battle them.”  
“Unlikely. And when they win they'll most definitely beat us and then win the whole thing!” exclaimed Anthony.  
Stacy hit him upside the head. “Connie’s right. We did excellent today. I couldn’t be prouder of you guys. I love this team. Come on, we can do anything we set our minds to. Go Team Titans?”  
Everyone’s hand went into a pile and then raised as they cheered, “Go Team Titans!”  
The group then separated and went to their rooms or off to pick up girls in the cases of Dennis and Anthony.  
Stacy sighed. “Those two. They should be resting not picking up chicks.”  
Connie watched her get changed and then start out of the room. “Where are you going?”  
“I’m going to meet that guy from last night at a restaurant. Don’t wait up.” She waved and left the room.  
Connie sighed. “Hypocrite.” She picked up a book and started reading till she heard a light knock on her hotel door. She opened it and found Jace on the other side. “Hey, what’s up?”  
“Well I just saw Stacy head down the elevator, and I figure since both our roommates are out painting the town red, why don’t we do something together?”  
Connie smiled. “Let me get my jacket.”

The street lights of the city glowed yellow as they shone down on the gray street below. A few pedestrians hurried through the night air, on their way home, while mostly cars zoomed down the streets to destination unknown.  
Connie and Jace made their way to a little park near their hotel. Finding a bench under a lamppost, they sat down and looked out at the night view.  
Connie breathed out, a small puff of steam appeared in the chilly night air. “I know we shouldn’t probably talk about this, for fear of jinxing it but, what are you going to do if you win the tournament?”  
Jace leaned back his head and looked up at the stars. “I’m not sure. Throw a party?”  
“Well I was kind of asking because Howard said if you guys won he would take it as a sign that he should quit his job and move to Texas so he can pursue a career in voice acting.”  
“Hum, interesting.”  
“And Gregory told me he intended to use the prize money to buy his mom a new washing machine.”  
“That’s nice of him.”  
“Stacy said she was going to get stinking drunk. But she was only joking about that. She said if she wins she is going to display the trophy at work and not hide it anymore that she likes to game. I think everyone has major goal fulfillment riding on this tournament.”  
“Man, that’s a lot for a tournament to meet up to. Now I kinda feel we gotta win or crush their dreams.”  
“Well if you don’t, everyone will just think it wasn’t meant to be. But yeah, it does kinda make it seem more drastic to win. But I think that might help them play harder if they have something big riding on it. Don’t you?”  
“Yeah I guess. I never thought about that.” Jace put his arms up on the back of the bench.  
“So, do you have some goal resting on the winning this game?”  
He shook his head. “No. I just really wanna win.”  
She nodded. “Yeah, that’s a good goal too.”  
“Hey what are you two doing out here?”   
Connie and Jace turned to see Stacy and Kurt, the guy from the night before, walking towards them.  
“Just talking about our goals for the tournament,” replied Connie.  
“Cool. Well come on, I’m ready to go to bed.”  
Connie stood up. “Goodnight Jace.”  
“Goodnight.”  
He watched as she went back to the hotel with Stacy. Sighing, he looked back up at the stars. “My goal for the tournament?”  
“Hey, Jaloser.”  
Jace frowned and turned to look at Gavin as he strolled towards him.  
“I got an idea of what your goal for the tournament could be. To not lose so bad.” He laughed.  
“Go hock up a hairball.”  
“Ah is that anyway to talk to an old friend.” He walked over and sat beside Jace who slid away from him. “Seriously though, I have the perfect motivation.”  
“And what’s that?”  
“If you lose you step aside and let me go after Connie.”  
“And if I win?”  
“You get the girl of course. What could be a better motivation than that? I mean, you don’t want me to steal your girl do you?”  
“She’s not my girl.”  
“True. But she could be if you weren’t such a sissy. I mean, if you’re not gonna go after her other people should be able to. So if I win you’ll step aside. Deal?”  
“I don’t make deals with devils.”  
“Suit yourself.” He stood up. “But I will win the tournament and get the girl. And that’s my goal.” He turned and swaggered off.  
Jace sighed and put his chin on his hand thoughtfully. Gavin had brought up a good point. He was a sissy. He did like Connie but he was too afraid that she didn't like him like that and then their friendship would be ruined. And then there was that whole speech he’d given Dennis about guys and girls being able to be just friends. But he had just thought of her as a friend at first. Then he’d grown to like her as they’d spent more time together. And especially here at the tournament where’d he got to spend even more time with her.  
He couldn’t decide what to do. When it game to girls he was a total noob. If only dating were more like an MMO.

The next morning of the tournament came. The fourth round began right after breakfast.  
Team Titan sat out as Doomsday played Headstrong and Puff fought Nacho.  
Dennis and Jace ended up being the only members of their team watching Doomsdays game. Connie had been too nervous and had gone with Stacy to shop. Anthony had slept in and Howard had gone with some fellow otaku to watch imported anime. Gregory’s mom wanted him to rest his eyes so he was at the indoor pool with her.  
“So Stacy told me you and Connie were talking about everyone’s goals for after winning the tournament last night.”  
Jace nodded. “Yeah.”  
“Mine is that I’m going to get that sports car I’ve always wanted with the prize money.”  
“Cool.” Jace sighed and looked down at his hands.  
“What’s wrong man?”  
“Everyone seems to have something riding on this game, a “what if we win” goal. But I don’t.”  
“Well that’s okay. You don’t need one. Some gamers just like to have one to make it seem more real to them. Something to play for.”  
“I know. And if all you guys have that edge, I’m gonna be a hindrance without one.”  
Dennis patted his back. “Oh you won’t be a hindrance.”  
“Gavin heard us talking last night. After Connie left he came over and asked me if I wanted to make a deal with him.”  
“What did he want?”  
“He wanted to, if we lost, have me get out of the way so he could ask Connie out.”  
Dennis snorted. “Like she’d go out with him.”  
He nodded. “I know.”  
“So, did you make it?”  
“Of course not. She’s not mine to bet and even if she was I wouldn’t do it.”  
“Yeah, that would be stupid. So why don’t you do that?”  
“Do what?”  
“Make a deal with yourself that if we win you will ask her out.”  
“I couldn’t do that, we’re just friends.”  
“Ah come on man. You guys have been friends for weeks now. I think it’s time to go to the next level.”  
“Guys and girls can be friends without ever having to go to the next level.”  
“Yeah, if one of them is ugly.”  
Jace frowned.  
“Oh come on man. You know you like her.”  
“So what if I do? We’re friends and I don’t want to mess that up. Besides, then I’d be a hypocrite.”  
“How so?”  
“Because then I’d be proving wrong that girls and guys can be just friends.”  
“And who cares about that. Man, if you guys are meant to be together it will happen anyway. You can’t fight it. Just go with it. You should do it. You like her, I’m sure she likes you or she wouldn’t hang around you. I mean the worst she could do is say no, right?”  
“Yeah. And that is worse.”  
Dennis shook his head. “You know you are an awesome gamer, when you are not trying to type at the same time, but you stink in life. If you don’t ask her out, she’s a pretty girl and someone is going to take her. Then what are you gonna do? Just think about that.” He stood up. “I’m going to get a soda.”  
Jace stared at the TV screen showing the game play. What would he do if Connie got a boyfriend? How would he feel?  
“Crummy, that’s what. Crummy and jealous of that lucky guy who had more nerve than me.” Jace clenched his fist and nodded. He had decided his goal for winning the tournament.

Doomsday won their game. People watched the first game of the fifth round with only a little interest since neither teams had enough wins. Doomsday and Titans were left then with three wins each. The final game for the tournament would be played after dinner  
“Good luck guys. Please be at least somewhat of a challenge for us,” said Gavin as the two teams shook hands before the game.  
Dennis glared. “Oh we’ll give you the best game you’ve ever had. And we’ll win too.”  
Gavin laughed and headed over to his team's side.  
“Alright, everyone to your places. Controllers and headsets in place. The final round of the Final Five tournament will commence in five,” said the announcer as he started to count down. “Four.”  
Connie crossed her fingers and squeezed her eyes shut, sending up a little prayer.  
“Three.”  
Gavin cracked his neck and then looked over at Connie. He blew her a kiss. She held up her “Go Team Titans!” sign to block it. He frowned and looked back at the screen.  
“Two.”  
Gregory gave his mom two thumbs up. She waved and told the person next to her, “That’s my boy.”  
“One. Go!”  
The game started.  
“Remember guys, they’ll do anything to win,” said Dennis.

* * *

“To your right TBD!” called CK as he shot at a Doomsdayer.   
TBD dove behind a tree and shot at the man to his right. “I winged him.”  
“Cover me while I get him.”  
“Roger.”   
CK ran after the injured man. He heard a click and then the whole ground below him blew up.  
“Stay back TBD, it’s a mine field, a trap. Don’t come closer.”  
TBD backed up and scanned the area for the injured man. He saw a spattering of blood on a leaf and walked over to it. He felt a tug on his leg and looked down. A trip wire stretched and then snapped. His body flew up in the air with the explosions and hit the ground again with a dull thud.  
“Where are you SK?” called LE over the com.  
“Two clicks to your left.”  
LE spun around and saw blood as he was shot in his head.  
“Sniper in the area, sniper in the area! Take cover!”  
WM dove behind a tree as gunshots hit the ground where he had just been. He peeked around the tree with his scope.  
“I got him in my sights. Permission to take fire.”  
“Permission granted. But move as soon as you do.”  
WM got the sniper back with a headshot and then moved back from the woods so as not to give away his position.  
“I’ve got two on my tail!” called SK as he ran past WM.  
“I got you.” WM raised his gun and waited for the two. He shot them as they passed. “Got them.”  
“Thanks man.”  
“Stay alert.”  
SK’s chest sprayed blood and he fell to the ground. WM raised his gun and looked towards where the shot had come from.  
“I don’t see him HB, you got him?”  
HB looked from her sniper nest at where SK’s body was still lying and then at the area around.  
“Negative. Too much cover. You’re gonna have to go in on the ground.”  
“Roger.”  
WM raised his gun and made his way through the woods slowly, keeping an eye out for the shooter. He heard a rustling to his side and turned, shooting. Someone cried out on the other side. He stepped forward and saw a Doomsdayer’s body.  
“I got him.”  
A shot from behind and he fell on top of the enemy.  
“And his buddy got me. Shoot!”  
CK respawned in a swamp. Immediately his screen splattered with blood as his head was blasted.  
“We got a sniper in sector delta.”  
“Roger,” replied TBD as he made his way through the jungle. “I’m going to find him.”  
“Careful TBD, I see someone moving near you. Can’t get a clear shot though,” said HB.  
“Roger.” He stopped and hid behind a tree, listening for the soldier. A twig snapped to his left. He turned and fired, hearing a cry and thud as the body hit the ground. He walked over. “He’s dead.” He noticed something in the man’s hand. “Live grenade!” He turned and started running, the blast from the grenade hit him in the back and he fell onto his face. “Ugh. Need medical attention in sector foxtrot. Life waning.”  
“I’m near you. I’ll get you.” HB got up from her spot.  
“No HB, stay where you are. I’ll get hi--.” LE was cut off as there was a gunshot on HB’s end.  
“Shoot! I gave away my position. Sniper got me.”  
“LE where you at. Can you come or not?”  
“Sorry TBD, I’m coming.” He headed back through the woods towards TBD’s position. He was shot in the chest as soon as he saw TBD. “Sniper in the area has a shot of TBD. He’s using him as bait. Sorry TBD.”  
“It’s okay. I’m almost dead anyway. Everyone stay away from this area.”  
“Should I try getting him from behind, boss?” asked SK.  
“It’s a wide area, but I think it would be best if we take him out ASAP.”  
WM respawned and took a step forward, exploding immediately. “Agh, those rats put bombs in this spawn area. Sector beta.”  
“Watch your footing CK,” ordered LE.  
CK stopped when he saw WM’s body. “Roger.” He backed up slowly. A shot missed his head and he dove behind a tree. “Heavy fire in my area, I think I got three on me.”  
“I’m on my way,” said HB as she respawned. “I’m gonna try from behind.”  
SK came up behind the area where the sniper was and looked around. The best place for a sniper to be was a high area. He spotted the perfect spot and headed that way. “I believe I’m coming up on the sniper in sector delta.”  
“Watch your back. He might have a guard,” said LE.  
“Roger.”  
“Five minutes,” called the announcer.

* * *

The game ended. The players shook hands. Gavin even complimented them on their gaming.  
“Great game guys. Thanks.”  
The prize checks were handed out to the bottom three teams. Titans and Doomsday stepped onto the stage. Neither knew who had won. They would announce the scores now.  
“And the winner of the Final Five tournament is…” The scores came up and the crowd cheered. Connie clapped and wiped at her eyes.  
“That was a close game,” said Gavin. He grinned. “But in the end the best gamer won.”  
Jace sighed. “Congratulations Gavin.”  
“I won the tournament and now I’m gonna go after the girl.”  
Dennis walked over and put his hand on Jace’s shoulder. “It’s okay man. There’s always next year.”  
Jace nodded. “Yeah. I just feel worse about losing because now everyone’s goals are ruined.”  
“Hey it don’t matter to me, I still get money. I won’t get the car this year, but maybe next,” replied Dennis.  
“Yeah, and this is great for me too cause I need to work more on my acting,” said Howard.  
Gregory nodded and smiled. “And I can still get my mom a washing machine with this money and maybe something for myself. Second place is still really good.”  
Stacy nodded. “And a second place trophy is just as good to display as a first. I’m still gonna be proud and let people know I’m a gamer. I shouldn’t hide it anymore.”  
“Well I’m disappointed,” grumbled Anthony. “Girls like winners not losers.”  
Stacy hit him upside the head.  
“What about you Jace, what was your goal for the tournament?” asked Gregory.  
“Well I…” he paused and looked towards Connie who was waiting for them. He frowned as Gavin made his way to her. “Excuse me.” He hurried down off the stage.  
Dennis smiled. “I think I know what it was. And it looks like he’s gonna try it anyway.”  
The group turned and watched Jace hurry towards Connie.  
Jace slowed as he heard Connie reply to Gavin’s question.  
“—thanks. I already have someone I like.”  
Gavin snorted. “And who would that be? Don’t tell me it’s that loser Jace.”  
She frowned and folded her arms. “He’s not a loser. He almost beat you didn’t he?”  
It was Gavin’s turn to frown. “But he still lost. Once a loser always a loser.”  
“Well he’s not a loser in my book. Excuse me.” She turned and walked away from him.  
Jace grinned and walked over to Gavin. “No hard feelings man?”  
“Yeah whatever. She won’t accept you man. Nobody likes a loser.”  
“Didn’t you hear her? She said I’m not a loser to her. Later.” He waved and hurried after her. “Connie”!   
He reached out and touched her shoulder. She stopped and turned to face him.  
“Oh Jace. You guys did so awesome. I wish you had won.”  
He nodded. “Yeah me too. But everyone is really positive about it. Everyone seems to be okay with putting their goals on hold till next year and a few even are going to do them anyway. Like me.”  
Connie’s eyebrow rose. “Your goal? I thought you didn’t have one.”  
“I came up with it last night. I finally decided that I didn’t want to miss out. I wanted to take a chance.”  
She smiled. “So what is it? If you don’t mind me asking.”  
“No, I don’t mind. Actually, it involves you.”  
“Really?”  
“Yep. I uh…Connie I want to…” Now that he was here he was starting to sweat. He was becoming more nervous about this than he had been about the tournament. He took one deep breath and then continued, “Connie will you go out with me?”  
Connie reached up and put her hand over her mouth. Her body shook slightly and Jace frowned.  
“Are—you crying?”  
She shook her head and started to laugh.  
He groaned. “I knew it.”  
She held out her hand and shook her head. “No, it’s not that. It’s just. I’m laughing because that was my goal too. If you won,” her face became serious, “I was going to ask you out.”  
Jace blinked, stunned. “So does that mean?”  
She nodded. “Yes. It means, I accept Jace. I will go out with you.”  
The two smiled at each other and then hugged.  
“I think she said 'Yes.'”  
They both turned and saw the team standing behind them.  
“Group hug!” cried Gregory.  
Everyone laughed as they piled onto Connie and Jace, the whole group falling to the ground. Doomsday may have won the tournament but the Titans were still winners in their own way.

The End


End file.
